A Princess Well Deserved
by Shonte
Summary: Thranduil and Legolas travel back to Lake-Town to visit a friend and his daughter. Incomplete?
1. Chapter 1

Untitled   
  
~Not that I believe that you're stupid, but just so you know, I do not own any work of Tolkien's or any of the characters, places, and items from which that might have found themselves in this document. This was written for my site, http://shonte.tk , so visit!  
  
She was wearing such a deep and twisted frown that the cat moved out of the way of its owner, forgetting to mewl for a bit of food.   
  
"Oh, move, love. I need to go to my room. And you can't come with me today. I need to spend some time alone right now." The cat only swished its tail sharply from side to side in response.   
  
"You'll be fed soon enough. Love, you'll be stuffed after the feast tonight. Ah, I didn't mean to offend you!" Lirimniel continued down the cobblestone path that passed in front of her home. She stopped at an old familiar rosebush and walked through some tall grasses to reach the front door. Once inside, she immediately went to her bedroom, threw herself on her bed facedown, and sighed loud enough to disturb the neighboring family, not that they didn't do the same with their late-night arguing.   
  
When no one answered Lirimniel, she assumed that the house was empty.   
  
"Ifangur is out, eh? Probably around checking up on arrangements for the party-MY party....Will it still be my party if I dont attend? I really would rather not." Lirimniel allowed herself to be overcome by her indignation and let it send her into a short rest.   
  
A little later, Ifangur, the girl's father, checked in on his daughter to find her sleeping form sprawled across her bed sideways with a frown on her face. He frowned himself as he walked in and bent down to wake her.   
  
"Arise, my saddened one. Can you not see that the hour of excitement is near? Wake! And prepare yourself for much merry-making at your coming of age party!" Lirimniel woke, settled herself in a sitting position, and rubbed the stale tears away from her face that had turned her eyes into stagnant, swollen-red pools. She sighed.   
  
"I'm not sure that I am feeling like myself, father. Would it be so bad for me to not show my face at this ridiculous arrangement?" said Lirimniel, already knowing the answer.   
  
"Dear, you know how much sacrificed time, work, and effort was put forth into this to make sure that this would be a pleasurable day for you. And I know how much that you have been dreading it, but can you understand how badly I want you to attend?" Liriminiel started to speak, but her father shortened her words to a short intake of breath.   
  
"You are a hermit! You hardly ever leave your room, now. All of your time is wasted sitting inside and staring out of the window, watching others live their lives...All I ask of you is to go outside of that window and put yourself in the position to live like you are meant to. I have suffered greatly for this party of yours, not that I am complaining. I did it because I care. Please show some care for me and enjoy this party. You will see that it is very extravagant and that you should feel special. Not all little girls have such an opportunity."   
  
At the words of her father, Lirimniel began to feel very guilty and had no choice but to put on her party gown and allow herself to be escorted to the town square, which seemed indeed decorated to suit kings. 


	2. Chapter 2

The highest points were covered in streamers and banners. A large sign was hung on a tall tree that stood far back. It was painted to say HAPPY BIRTDAY, LIRIMNIEL-and to many more. Musicians sat in a corner talking amongst themselves. Tables were piled high with food that she had never seen before, not that she was too keen on trying any. There were many seats all around, forming a large circle around a platform that held two chairs adorned with what looked like a few jewels and shining metals, but that was absurd. Ifangur walked with his daughter, hand-in-hand, to the platform where they both took sat. There was a quiet clapping that grew to a loud roar of whistles, applause, and yells of "Happy Birthday and many more!" as the audience recognized the late guests. It was very intimidating to Lirimniel, who was about to loose her breath from just looking at the large amount of persons sitting, smiling, and clapping-for her.   
  
She saw a few of her distant cousins that she never had anything to do with. As her eyes grazed over them, they started to whistle and cheer in a very spirited manner until she quickly looked away. She also saw some people that she knew only by appearance, people that lived in Lake-Town, but that didn't really know her as a person very well. She also saw a lot of very unfamiliar faces and couldn't believe that her father had invited them. In a dark corner by a pole she saw a couple of still forms covered in sparkling robes whose faces that could not be distinguished.   
  
As soon as the noise quieted, Lirimniel's father rose from his chair. A round of "Speech, speech!" passed around the circle before he could speak however.   
  
"Good people!" he said, smiling very big. "Family! (Lirimniel's distant cousins began their ruckus again) and dear, close Friends!" said Ifangur, his gaze darting to the side somewhere into the darkness that would soon fill the sky with empty night. "Today, my darling Lirimniel is no longer my little darling Lirimniel! Let us welcome this woman!" There was a burst of applause and cheering louder than before and it took a while before it died down.   
  
"I know that ten and six years is not long enough to be surrounded by such company, but on behalf of my daughter and the truth of her mother's life, LET US ENJOY THE TIME THAT WE HAVE!" He sat down again, pleases with his short and happy announcement.   
  
Lirimniel began to cheer up as the people began to scatter, mingle, eat, and dance to the gay tune that had just began. All eyes were not upon her. During the speech. however, she had the most eerie feeling as if someone's gaze had been boring a hole into her flesh. It was not pleasant and very uncomfortable. She was glad to be forgotten and turned her attention to her father again.   
  
"Father, this is too fancy! I didn't know that you had so many people invited to my party! Was it really called for? I don't even recognize most of everyone that is here!" Ifangur laughed and replied,   
  
"Yes, it is a surprisingly large number, isn't it? Aside from all of the town, some of my special acquaintances have graced us with their presence. Where are they? They should want to be welcomed to new land by a friend! Oh, they're just there!" To Lirimniel's horror she saw two forms approaching. They were the ones by the pole that she had seen in the dark shining robes and she could only stare a they removed their hoods.   
  
They were both male and one the younger had the most unusual long blonde hair. They both had leaf shaped ears that reminded Lirimniel of elves. She felt forced to look toward the ground as their solemn demeanor worked its magic. The older man spoke.   
  
"Hello again, Ifangur," he said.   
  
"Thranduil." said her father with a nod. They both smiled and laughed lightly, breaking the icy tension.   
  
"I have been counting the years since you invited me to the coming of age feast of your daughter." Thranduil's handsome lined face smiled. "It was after the battle and with the wealth that my people acquired from the Dragon, I swore to bring gifts to my dear friend one that day."   
  
"I did not believe you then," said Ifangur forming a hearty laugh in his belly. "And I find your actions hard to believe even now. These...thrones..are magnificent!" Thranduil laughed and brushed the matter aside.   
  
"Lirimniel, these are the friends that I have told you about. Have you thanked them for making it to your party and for your gift?" asked her father. Lirimniel smiled a little at the strange men and offered Thranduil her hand.   
  
"Thranduil," he said. "The Elvenking of Mirkwood Forest. Happy Birthday, young lady, or you a woman now? Hm?" He smiled. Lirimniel laughed politely. They were elves after all. And he was a king? Such friends her father had! "Thank you, sir," she said. This was all a little too surprising. What was the proper greeting for a king? "Thank you for being here and for your lovely gift." Thranduil's attention turned toward the younger male who also took Lirimniel's hand.   
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood," said the blonde. Lirimniel smiled.   
  
"Thank you for making it to my party. It is a pleasure," she said, having a hard time keeping her smile realistic. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well met," said Thranduil suddenly and slapped his hands together. "Come now, Ifangur. Do show me where this Bard is. I would very much like to see him." The two men retired to the main part of town, leaving Lirimniel alone. Actually she wasn't alone. Legolas was there, but she pretended that he was not. Many ackward seconds of silence slipped by. Lirimniel suddenly spoke.   
  
"You and your father...you're elves?" she asked, desperately wanting to break the tension. She surprised herself with her forwardness, but not speaking would be very rude.   
  
Legolas snapped his head from the retreating form of his father to her and trained his gaze on her eyes. It was a cold look and Lirimniel tried to harden her own face. Legolas squinched up his nose as if he smelled something very unpleasant, relaxed his face, and spoke.   
  
"Yes. We are." He let his gaze linger a second longer and turned to face the people in the crowd, most of whom were dancing. Lirimniel raised her eyebrows behind Legolas' back and thought him to be quite stuck-up and rude.   
  
"I really should leave," she sighed.   
  
"You're leaving?" asked Legolas seeming interested. Lirimniel hadn't meant for him to hear, but maybe she hadn't been spoken softly enough.   
  
"Well, yes. I was having such a good time and now I feel as if the time has come for me to retire." Sarcasm dripped from her tongue.   
  
"I see. Shall I come along?"   
  
"Suit yourself." Lirimniel, not really caring where the stuck-up prince made off too. Hopefully he'd get lost in the mass of people soon and she'd be free again.   
  
The two slowly stepped from the platform and inched through the thick crowd. Legolas took to jostling people, who looked upon him as if he were naked. He didn't notice and pretty soon Lirimniel was following him. Once they had made it to a clear spot next to a table holding wine, they rested a while.   
  
Someone had hit Lirimniel with their elbow and she was currently nursing her nose. He eye swept across the table once and she grabbed a particularly full glass of wine in her hand, hesitating.   
  
"Well, I am a woman now." She put the glass to her lips and drank long from it and sighed. Legolas looked on with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Ah, that is elven wine. My father must have brought it. Do you think that you should drink so much? It is especially potent." He picked up a glass himself and examined it. Lirimniel snorted and folded her arms across her chest, her distaste for the prince showing.   
  
"Prince Legolas, I am not such a young child. I think I can handle a bit of wine. Thank you for being so annoyingly concerned."   
  
"You're welcome. I would get my bum off that table and stop swinging my legs if I were you, however. People are staring." Legolas snorted a bit.   
  
"You act as if you never gotten drunk before, Legolas," said Lirimniel sliding off of the table rather clumsily.   
  
"Well. I have to say that I haven't been affected by wine in the way that you are...when I do." They both laughed and made their way out of the town square.   
  
Lirimniel drained her glass and placed it on a random table. She happily started on her way home when the most horrible sound reached her ears and stopped her.   
  
"EXSCUSE ME?!" It was Legolas. Lirimniel turned at his voice to see him frowning at her rather hardly.   
  
"Oh, what now?" she asked.   
  
"Do you mind?"   
  
"Mind what? What's wrong with the prince now?" She waited as Legolas walked to catch up with her.   
  
"I only meant that wouldn't you seem it proper to have me to your home tonight?"   
  
"You prince brat! What do you take me for?" Lirimniel turned on her heels and full of rage slapped the prince across his fair face.   
  
"OW!" Legolas was too surprised to say more for a while. He only held his jaw, massaging it.   
  
" What was that for? I thought.....oh...oh,oh. I'm sorry. I guess you don't know. My father and myself are staying in Lake-Town a while, at your home."   
  
"Oh! I apologize, Legolas! I just thought that you were implying...."   
  
"I know. Remind to never mention sleeping with you, or I might have a bruised eye. Do you have ice?"   
  
"Yes, at my home. I don't live far from here. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ifangur and Thranduil arrived in the house later that night, laughing and talking of the times past between themselves.   
  
"Lovely time, if I say so myself," said Ifangur.   
  
"Yes it was. I guess our children have retired early. I did not see them in the town square."   
  
"I should guess so. That sounds like what Legolas would do. He hates being surrounded by so many people."   
  
"You don't say, eh? That is just like my Lirimniel. She begged me not to make her come to her own party!"   
  
"Seriously? Ah, the young will be themselves and there's just no use in changing that," said Thranduil, stepping into the house after Ifangur. He walked painfully right into the back of Ifangur, who had not yet walked completely into the house, nearly sending the both of themselves toppling to the wooden floor.   
  
"Ow," said Thranduil, righting himself. "I apologize. It's just that I thought you were inside and.."   
  
"Hush! You'll wake them! Now come in quietly!" Thranduil being very curious walked in quietly without much effort. What he saw inside made him raise his eyebrows in concern and confusion. Ifangur took to being angry.   
  
"What in Middle Earth?..." he asked of no one.   
  
It had just so happened that when Lirimniel and Legolas had reached the house, the walk combined with the wine had made them very tired. In fact they had been so tired that the two had fallen asleep together on the floor. Strangely, a rag filled with ice was melting into a puddle at Legolas' hand.   
  
"Ifangur, I don't know the meaning of this. My son...why is he sleeping upon the floor with Lirimniel? I think we should wake them." said Thranduil in a wavering voice.   
  
"Of course we should wake them! However, what has been done cannot be undone. I swear, I thought a coming of age party was enough! LIRIMNIEL!! WAKE UP NOW!" Lirimniel awoke with a jerk that sent her elbow flying into Legolas' already injured jaw.   
  
"Ah! What is it Daddy?!" she asked. An 'Ooow!' could be heard from Legolas as he woke also.   
  
"What is the meaning of this, Legolas?" asked Thranduil of his son.   
  
"Father, nothing! You see after the party tired me, Lirimniel wanted to leave and I simply left with her and fell asleep here," he said very groggily.   
  
"Yes, Daddy. Nothing more," explained Lirimniel. She raised her shoulders to shrug of the accident and accidentally placed her hand into the puddle of water coming from the ice and gasped. Legolas started to laugh heartily. Lirimniel laughed also with her very un-ladylike snort-laugh until their noise became quite annoying.   
  
"You slapped me..." said Legolas, remembering why his jaw was so sore and why he was holding a now soppy rag. Lirimniel laughed at him.   
  
"Yes because when I had gotten drunk, I thought you were trying to-"   
  
"Why, you're drunk!" exclained Ifangur.   
  
"Who slapped whom?" asked Thranduil with much interest. The laughter ended and the house was still and quiet for a very long time.   
  
"It has been a long night for us all. Let us sleep now and in the morning this shall be discussed and questioned farther," said Thranduil.   
  
"I agree with that. Lirimniel, to bed now. Your room is waiting with a bed," said Ifangur.   
  
"To bed also, Legolas," said Thranduil. "In a different bedroom..." he added needlessly to the retreating back of his son. 


End file.
